Brothers
by Starlight-x
Summary: Yuki and Ayame, brotherly interaction inspired by the thirteenth manga. Hurt caused by some can be healed by others. Words that strike cold or bring warmth. Which would you rather hear spoken?


Brothers  
By: Starlight-x

Yuki could feel it happening again. He tried to keep his head up, to stare back at his mother, to meet her gaze with a determined, unbending one of his own. But it didn't work. Slowly he found himself dropping his head, hiding his face from her. He couldn't hear what she was saying anymore, he couldn't hear his sensei try to intervene. His mother's words were shards of ice; they struck him from all sides, freezing him where he sat. Freezing the words inside of his heart. He couldn't speak. He was drowning under her cold disapproval and irritation. A part of him screamed in silent protest. The part that Tohru had helped free. _NO, speak what you want to. Tell her what you really feel._ But his mother was too overwhelming. He could feel himself capitulating in the agony of hopelessness and rejection.

In his despair Yuki didn't even notice the door to the room open or the entrance of yet another person into his nightmare. The sound of a familiar, irritating voice apologizing vociferously roused him somewhat. The next moment a hand was laid gently on the top of his head. The ice around his heart cracked and he heard his brother's words.

"There is no longer any need to worry Yuki. I, who am number one in affection for my brother, have arrived."

Yuki sat in the shock an unexpected run-in with his older brother always produced, hearing his mother's shrill screech of disbelief and surprise. He raised his head, and watched as Ayame ignored their mother's shouted question and presented a bouquet of flowers to his Sensei, who didn't seem to be surprised or overwhelmed. Then Ayame maneuvered a chair, placing himself conveniently between Yuki and their mother.

"I demand you answer me Ayame!" Their mother was on her feet, leaning toward Ayame, her face red with anger.

Ayame turned toward her as Yuki watched in a continued stunned silence. "I wonder if you wouldn't mind being quiet, Mother. We're here to discuss Yuki's precious future. It would be the height of foolishness to interrupt." He shook his head disparagingly.

Yuki stared at both his mother and his older brother, listening to his mother's frustrated voice.

"Why are you even here? Will you please just go away? What has gotten into you? You've never cared about Yuki before. Do you want to turn him into a good for nothing ingrate like yourself?"

Yuki cast a quick look at Ayame and saw the twitch of pain that crossed his face even though he had his eyes closed. With that Yuki felt the remainder of the ice around him melt away and the words he wanted to say swelled up. "No," He spoke quietly. "Nii-san isn't like that. He's reliable. I mean, he's outlandish in some ways but he isn't good-for-nothing." Then acting on instinct he grabbed Ayame's shoulder. "No, you're not calling Hatori."

Ayame pulled his cell phone out, ignoring Yuki's last statement. "Do not worry, I'm merely sending him a text message." He said gaily.

"When did you two…?"

At the quietly spoken question both brothers looked to where their mother stood, a look of bewilderment on her face.

Ayame answered, once again serious. "Yuki has given us a second chance." He stared, unflinchingly at their mother. "You're like I once was, trampling callously on what was important and precious. Disregarding it."

Yuki saw his mother's face turn pale and then red.

"How dare you lecture me?" Hurt was covered quickly with anger. "You have no idea what I go through. If you're going to act like this, then I wish I'd never given birth to either of you." She snatched up her purse and stormed out of the room.

Yuki stared after her, watching the door slam shut behind her departing figure. Slowly he stood. He couldn't let her leave without telling her. It was time for him to make his own position crystal clear. He was going to follow what _he'd_ determined was his own path and he would pursue it with all the strength he had. "Pardon me, I'll be right back."

"Are you all right?" Ayame asked.

"Yes." Yuki paused at the door, turning back to face his enigma of an older brother. "Nii-san, thank you for coming today." Then he left.

Ayame watched Yuki leave, a feeling of relief overwhelming him as he processed the quiet words of gratitude Yuki had given him. He tapped out a text message for Hatori automatically while thinking back to earlier that morning. He'd woken later then he'd anticipated because of the rain. As he'd hurried to reach the meeting on time the only thought crowding through his brain was that Yuki had given him a second chance and he had squandered his opportunity once again.

Rushing into the room he had seen the look Yuki had worn, the look of a deer caught in headlights. It had been the same look he had callously pushed aside once before when he'd been younger and much more foolish. The look that haunted him, one he strived to pay penance for. He had acted instinctively, pulling their mother's sharp tongued words on himself. It hadn't been difficult, she despised him more then she did Yuki.

"You know Hatori's only going to get mad at you again."

Ayame looked up and saw Mayu watching him as he texted Hatori. He smiled unperturbedly. "My mother is quite something isn't she?"

Mayu listened as he talked, leaning forward so her elbows rested on her desk, seemingly undisturbed by his unique way of looking at things. Ayame was reminded once again of how much he'd liked Mayu before.

"But Yuki said you were reliable." Mayu rested her chin in her hands.

"I know." Ayame finished his text message, unable to repress the total joy such a complement from his brother evoked. He smiled. It had been worth it, facing up to their mother, feeling again the sting of her rejection. It had been worth the pain to see in one unguarded moment the look of gratitude and relief on Yuki's face and to hear the words spoken in his defense.

Ayame shut his cell phone with a snap, his naturally cheerful and somewhat overwhelming personality never allowing him much time for quiet contemplation. He set his cell phone down on the desk and rose in a whirl of motion. His brother's words glowed inside him, a comfortable warmth wrapped around his heart. Something he would treasure for a very long time.


End file.
